


Отец Маркус

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Memory Loss, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его нарекли Маркусом, в честь избитого язычниками святого, дали пристанище, а много позже он был избран пресвитером. Он верил в чудо и чудо создающего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отец Маркус

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Black_vs_White  
> Фандом: ГП  
> Персонажи: Отец Маркус, другой персонаж  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Размер: мини  
> Состояние: закончен  
> Дисклеймер: все у Ро  
> Написано под влиянием: Канцлер Ги - Тем, кто сводит с ума

Вытянутый, прямой и звенящий, как струна, отец Маркус шел по залитой мягким вечерним светом галерее. Он стыдился этого места. Он тянулся к нему.

Это было неправильно для священника – испытывать подобные чувства, и святой отец всячески боролся с искушением: находил новые тропы, стремился обойти это поистине дьявольское место. Нечистый обосновался здесь, в сердце храма Божьего, дабы вносить смятение в душу, сбить с избранного пути служителя храма. Но вновь и вновь, будучи во власти непреодолимого желания видеть свою слабость, он сворачивал в эту колоннаду и рассматривал святые статуи небесных ангелов, вгоняющие в нечестивые мысли только – отец Маркус был абсолютно уверен – его одного. 

Выполненные в мраморе, созданные рукой искусного скульптора, посланники небес были истинно божественно прекрасны. Статуи приводили в благоговейный трепет прихожан – и это было правильно и ясно. Точеные профили, выразительные глаза, тонкие губы и легкие не-каменные крылья, сложенные за спинами, прячущиеся под накидками… Отец Маркус не мог отвести взгляда от великолепных изваяний, наделяя их нечеловеческими, сверхъестественными чертами, сводившими его с ума.

Служители храма восхищались им, стремящимся к свету и духовности столь неистово. А он сам отчаянно просил небо изгнать неправедное из его сердца, дать ему волю отвести взгляд от гладкого белого камня, от владевших всем им созданий руки человеческой и длани Господней. Как можно было искуситься самыми чистыми и прекрасными духами неба?! Он не представлял возможным, что служитель церкви может питать чувства, столь недостойные крылатых творений Всевышнего. Отец был осведомлен о своих – прости, Боже милостивый, – коллегах и их увлеченности юными девушками из паствы. Или мальчиками из церковного хора. Но его собственная кара, молчаливая, указующая и спускающая с небес во тьму египетскую – непреодолимая, манящая ненормально, болезненно – не отпускала, не уходила.

И все смятение было не в телах ангелов, не в их изяществе – это святой отец постиг вечность назад – все дело было в небе, которое плескалось в них. Трепещущее в беломраморном оперении, переполняющее светлые глаза и залегшее нимбами в волосах, оно омрачало разум своей недоступной близостью, тем, как страшно рядом оно может быть. Что его можно коснуться рукой и так и не познать. Отец Маркус считал, что плох рассудком – ночами он видел яркие сны о золотых искрах и неизбывной лазури, и как он скользит по небу. Или врывается в него, отталкиваясь от земли, примыкая к сонму других: парящих, с развевающимися, хлопающими за спинами плотными накидками-крыльями. Ангелы метались меж облаков, неспокойные, стремящиеся собрать солнечное золото, и Маркус тоже стремился помочь им, гоняясь за чем-то большим и необходимым. И следил за особенным ангелом, указывавшим ему цель. Сам себя считая богохульником, он просыпался в холодном поту и не мог успокоить бьющееся в костяной клетке сердце, сумасшедшей птицей рвущееся на свободу.  
***

Он был найден девять лет назад у ступеней прихода, окровавленный и избитый. Он не помнил ничего, ничего не чувствовал: как чужие холодные руки подняли его, как накладывали швы, как омывали и забинтовывали. Его нарекли Маркусом, в честь избитого язычниками святого, дали пристанище, а много позже он был избран пресвитером. Маркус верил во Всевышнего, давшего ему шанс жить и служить своему спасителю. Он верил в чудо и чудо создающего. Он боялся признаться, что не может дать Чудотворцу имя – и загнал это понимание так далеко, что осязал его только в минуты отчаяния, присущие каждому смертному. В его случае отчаяние подкатывало, когда пустота черного пятна в памяти разрасталась в бездну, поглощая без остатка и оставляя трястись в морозном ознобе.

Грех искушения небом он не мог скрыть так же глубоко, потому облекал его в форму восхищения первым созданием Божьим. Но этим он только больше грешил – лгал себе. И знал об этом.

***

– Отец Маркус, я бы хотел обратиться к вам.

– Да, пожалуйста.

– Необходимо посетить Абрайчейн – это в Хайленд – и задержаться там на некоторое время. Отец Александр плох сердцем и просит помощи консистории. Воскресное богослужение он провести в силах, но с начала следующей недели вряд ли сумеет – без ущерба для здоровья.

– Конечно. Я отправлюсь завтра после заутренней.

В сельском автобусе было душно. Воротничок давил, черная сутана покоилась в дорожном саквояже, но рубашка неприятно липла к телу. И клирик принимал это. В голове все еще гудело утреннее богослужение, раздавались голоса – близкие воспоминания, простые и светлые. Вчера его опять преследовал «небесный» сон. Яркие блики золота, мелькающего посреди залитого синим простора солнечными зайчиками, горячечными искрами все еще носились перед глазами. Отец Маркус сжал сильными пальцами переносицу и закрыл глаза. Стало хуже. Его мутило. 

На автобусной остановке Маркуса встретили и проводили до церкви. Приятный престарелый отец Александр смущенно улыбался, молча извиняясь за причиняемые неудобства – молодой священник выглядел недовольным, но смотрел с пониманием. Словно бы просто принимал случившееся как должное, но нежеланное. После трапезы отца Маркуса проводили в небольшой домик и просили сообщить, когда он будет готов встретиться с отцом Александром для более продолжительной беседы.

«Инструктаж», – подумал Маркус, распаковывая вещи. Неизвестно, сколько он здесь пробудет. Отец Александр не выглядел смертельно больным, но в его возрасте в любой момент может случиться непоправимое. На все воля Божья. 

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, не по-шотландски опаляя верхушки деревьев. Недалеко от жилища, где его временно поселили, рос густой лес. 

– Туда не ходит никто, святой отец, – сообщил юный, немного испуганный служка. – Там всякое случается. Люди плутают, звуки нелесные раздаются, волки уж очень страшно воют. И вам туда не стоит захаживать, всё спокойнее. А если прогуляться захотите, так у нас тут лесов много еще. Как надумаете – я вам покажу. Ну, я пошел?

И, сдавленно кивнув на прощание, мальчишка поспешно ретировался – отец Маркус, когда был серьезен, выглядел несколько недружелюбно. Он ведь не виноват, что ему по рождению выпало быть таким – неизящным, даже грубым, наверное. Навряд ли в другой жизни он служил Богу или изучал искусства. Кем бы он ни служил, кем бы ни являлся – студентом, беглым уголовником, неудачливым путешественником, обобранным бандитами – это было девять лет назад. И было ли что? 

Отец Маркус распахнул дверь и осмотрелся – лес высился, упирался в единственное пушистое облако островерхими елями, темнел, отваживая любопытных. «Нет, так нет», – клирик развернулся спиной к запретной территории и закрыл за собой дверь – оставалось еще несколько незавершенных дел. 

Следующие два месяца несвойственного Шотландии лета пролетели – нет, пронеслись – в рутинном круге забот: службы, исповеди, крещения, венчания, отпевания… Селение лежало аккурат между Инвернессом и Лох-Нессом, настолько незначительное, что детишки ездили в школу на автобусе – или в Инвернесс, или в Дохгаррох. Делать в этом закутке Хайленд было совершенно нечего – помимо ежегодных лесных празднеств и регулярных поездок в Лох-Несс на заработки все население вело тихую размеренную жизнь, которую многие бы себе хотели. Отец Маркус был счастлив: за играющих детей, за судачащих старушек, за усталых работяг, возвращающихся домой после трудового дня. И он служил Богу. Чего еще желать?

В конце августа случилось несчастье – отец Александр скончался. Хорошо, тихо, во сне. После недолгих уговоров отец Маркус согласился принять приход Абрайчейна – место было благое, да и знакомое уже. А большие города священник не любил. 

Осень сменила летний зной привычными дождями и порывистым ветром Северо-западного нагорья – отец Маркус вдыхал свежий влажный воздух полной грудью, распахивая окна в доме, и улыбался. Как-то он слышал, как ребятня полушепотом говорила о его улыбке – будто она существует отдельно от хозяина, так несвойственная его лицу. Но священник спокойно пропускал мимо ушей детские страшилки. Мальчишки.  
К концу сентября утро уже встречало выходившего на порог отца Маркуса зябкими объятьями, и тот, наконец, облачился в сутану. Странно, ему казалось, такая одежда – в пол – совсем не теснит движений, будто с детства только и ходил что в платье до пят. Когда поднимался ветер, то подхватывал полы, и клирик чувствовал ту легкость, которая неотрывно цеплялась за него – сны последовали за ним на север, но стали легче, светлее, избавившись от груза зримых мраморных фигур. Только небо теперь было четче – слишком походила местная синь на ту, из ночных полетов. И еще он стал видеть ангельские лица – только некоторые, чаще – глаза. Ярко-зеленые и светло-серые, почти детские. Черные, глубокие, покровительственные. Чайные, мягкие, добрые… Он медленно сходил с ума.

На День Святого Михаила в Абрайчейне был большой праздник, который шотландцы любили и считали одним из главнейших. На деле это был день сбора урожая, но отмечали его красочно и широко. Отцу Маркусу выпала честь открыть торжество – как священник, он, верхом на белом коне, возглавил процессию к церкви. Богослужение было наполнено особой атмосферой всеобщего ожидания – чуда ли или праздничных угощений. Но когда селяне вышли за порог после службы, выглянуло солнце, не показывавшееся уже с неделю – что было встречено как добрый знак. Жители вынесли на площадь столы, а хозяйки напекли теплых сдобных лепешек – струанов Святого Михаила. Воздух наполнился ароматами свежего хлеба, печеных яблок и моркови. И жареного мяса ягненка, которое готовили по особому древнему рецепту. Клирику нравились старые традиции, хоть и восходившие к язычеству, но дарившее тепло и освещавшие людские лица улыбками. Вечером в большом доме будут танцы и обмен подарками, а сейчас – ярмарка, на которой семьи хвастались друг перед другом урожаем и гордились умелыми хозяюшками.

Маркус пробыл на площади около часа, а потом возвратился домой, нагруженный корзиной, полной овощей, фруктов, струанов и любовно завернутой в фольгу баранины. Жители души не чаяли в немногословном молодом святом отце, оставшемся с ними. Значит, хороший человек.

Дома можно было расслабиться и заняться праздным чтением – клирику редко удавалось посидеть в полдень у окна и провести время за жизнеописанием чудотворца-святого. Но сегодня был как раз такой день, когда все хорошо. Отец Маркус раскрыл тяжелый том и углубился в «Книгу Чудес», повествующую о шестидесяти шести деяниях Антония Падуанского.

Когда он дошел до Пятидесятого чуда, в дверь постучали – тревожный звук, не предвещавший ничего хорошего.

– Войдите, – отец Маркус отложил книгу и поднялся из кресла. В дверь заглянула испуганная Абигайль – жена кузнеца Маккалистера – и, захлебываясь, начала говорить о сыне и его товарищах, глупом мальчишеском споре, о лесе и о том, что после их ухода чащу будто заволокло туманом. Заламывая руки, женщина просила о молитве за детей, а отец Маркус уже натягивал куртку. Молитвами помочь можно, но лучше он примет непосредственное участие в поиске нерадивых сорванцов. Помолиться можно и в пути.  
Чем дальше уходили в лес поднятые на поиски мужчины, тем темнее становилось. Дух праздника все еще витал среди людей, но приглушенный, выцветший. Парни шутили скорее для поддержания боевого настроя, а не от беспечности и испытываемой радости. Им так долго внушали, что лес заповедный, что, даже будучи вместе, они его опасались. Отец Маркус молился. И шел вперед. Внезапно все его спутники свернули – кто вправо, кто – влево, они будто огибали поляну, на которой колдовским маревом светился «ведьмин круг». Священник даже вздрогнул сперва, и только потом вспомнил о люминесцентных грибах, образующих кольца на опушках и приводящих заблудших путников в священный трепет. А он, как неуч – грибов испугался. Не веря в дедовы приметы, отец Маркус прошел поляну насквозь – прямо через круг – и присоединился к перешептывающимся мужчинам, которые, заметив его, притихли и свернули на ближайшую тропу.

Следующие полчаса спасатели прочесывали лес, и в итоге именно Маккалистер наткнулся на яму, куда свалились все трое горе-спорщиков. Мальчишек вытащили, пообещали хорошую взбучку и отправились обратно – благо, кто-то прихватил с собой светоотражающие маячки-ленты и закреплял их на протяжении всего пути. Хорошее настроение возвращалось, отцы и братья, изредка отвешивая понурым приключенцам подзатыльники, прикладывались поочередно к прихваченной фляге со скотчем, разогреваясь перед ночным гулянием. К Маркусу подошел тот, что был старше всех – кажется, Финниган – и неодобрительно взглянув на клирика, пробормотал:

– Зря вы, святой отец, не прислушиваетесь к суевериям. Говорят, пройдешь по «ведьминому кругу», да и не вернешься. Отец моего прадеда так сгинул. Все видели, как он вошел в этот треклятый лес. И все знают, что грибных колец тут не сосчитаешь. Прошел он лес насквозь – и исчез. 

– Будь спокоен, Харельт, Бог защитит, – отец Маркус улыбнулся одними губами. – И от ведьмовских заклятий тоже.

– И все-таки… – мужчина не договорил – поисковая команда вышла из леса к ночному селению, и тут же была подхвачена женщинами и детьми. Мальчишек ругали и целовали в щеки, мужчин обнимали и протягивали им пенные кружки. Толпа подхватила отца Маркуса, и только у самых дверей он смог раскланяться со всеми, поблагодарить за подарки и ретироваться к себе. Сегодня был долгий день.

Именно с того праздника отца Маркуса все больше манило в заповедный лес. Первые несколько дней он просто подолгу смотрел в сторону темнеющих елей. Потом прогулялся до кромки леса и прошелся вдоль нее несколько раз. Через две седмицы он уже доходил до той самой поляны и гулял подолгу по знакомым тропам. 

А в канун Дня всех Святых отец Маркус бесследно исчез. Округу прочесали несколько раз кряду, обыскали его дом и церковь. В итоге вызванные из Инвернесса офицеры полиции после всех оперативно-следственных мероприятий заключили, что клирик пропал без вести, и отбыли обратно в шумный город. По селению долго еще ходили слухи о священнике, прошедшем «ведьмин круг», да так и не выдержавшем испытание в роковой час года.

***

Тридцатого октября распогодилось – в лесу было замечательно. Приглушенный свет лился сквозь мохнатые еловые лапы, выплетая солнечный узор на моховой подушке. Отец Маркус дышал этим волшебным воздухом, напитанным хвойным и грибным запахом, токованием тетеревов и скрипом сухих веток. С каждым днем октября он заходил все глубже в чащу, не встречая преград. Он был доволен тем, что лес заповедный – и только его. Ребячество, недостойное священника, должное являться постыдным потакание своим желаниям. Но такое одиночество было приятным и грешным не казалось.

Отец Маркус пробрался к огромной поляне, которую уже не раз видел меж деревьев. Но все никак не решался приблизиться – будто что-то отводило глаза, заставляло свернуть на параллельную тропу и обогнуть странное место. Сегодня же ему померещилось, что он слышит крики, свист и шум хлопающей то ли ткани, то ли крыльев. Святой отец моментально вспомнил свои сны – яркими вспышками они пронеслись перед его глазами, и он, будто прорывая невидимую пленку, ломая прозрачную преграду, продираясь сквозь воображаемую паутину, рванул вперед – хотел поставить точку, разорвать эту дикую связь с небом, которая изо дня в день терзала его по ночам. Практически вывалившись на поляну и не понимая толком, в чем он буквально увязал, отец Маркус понял глаза и обомлел: прямо над головой летали люди. Не ангелы, нет – одетые в плащи и кожаные щитки люди. В голове сверкнула первая вспышка. По обеим сторонам поляны высились шесть колец, а сами летуны – вторая, третья! – кричали, махали руками и смеялись. Раздался свисток, люди остановились, и священника, наконец, заметили. Четвертый всполох на секунду ослепил его – память покрылась трещинами как яичная скорлупа. Потом кто-то закричал ему, отец Маркус повернул голову, не в силах остановить текущие слезы, и сквозь мутную пелену заметил темный мяч, несущийся прямо на него. Дальше стало просто темно.

– Это что – маггл? – гулкий голос был словно обернут ватой. К нему присоединился язвительный второй:

– Нет, блин, реинкарнация Профессора Снейпа. Конечно, маггл. Как он сквозь отводящие чары проперся-то? Вот ведь… Ох, нифига себе!  
– Чего?

– Чего-чего? Смотри на воротник – это их священник.

– Кто? 

– Идиот, дуй обратно в школу – маггловедение все еще преподают. Кэп, иди, глянь, морда у него знакомая, не?

Голоса становились громче, четче. Отец Маркус попытался открыть глаза и несколько раз болезненно моргнул, привыкая к свету. Он мог различить очертания лиц: одно темное, другое – в обрамлении черных вихров.

– Смотри-смотри, очнулся, – и, обернувшись за спину, вихрастый крикнул: – Кэп, ну ты где там застрял? Решай, куда нам этого маггла любопытного волочь.

Святой отец ощущал всем телом, что разум пульсирует и хочет подсказать нечто важное, но не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном…

– Да вот я, что вы тут откопали? – третий голос раздался из-за спин таращившихся на него парней. – Только не говорите, что на поле опять флоббер-черви выползают. Чары же… Блять!

– А то! Кэп, да ты чего?

Появившийся из-за спин любопытных ребят молодой мужчина почему-то казался дико знакомым. Настолько, что это заставляло сознание болезненно выкручиваться и лопаться. 

– Мерлин, не может быть! – мужчина нервно пригладил мягкие темно-медовые волосы рукой в кожаной перчатке.

Крак!

– Не может быть. Как? – голос – мягкий и тревожный, руки притягивают, поднимают с земли.

Крак!

– Маркус… Маркус! – Маркус, да, но откуда?.. И глаза – ореховые, с золотыми искрами. 

Крак!

– Флинт, твою мать!

– Кэп, ты рехнулся? Какой Флинт? Ну не повезло мужику с рожей, ну что ты его прямо?..

Память затрещала, взревела и трепещущей малиновкой, разрастающимся огненным фениксом взломала черную клетку утраченного прошлого, выпуская на свободу девятнадцать лет забытой жизни, освобождая воспоминания, разрешая слезам течь уже не от солнечного света, а от искорок в глазах человека напротив. Оставалось только обхватить его в ответ:

– Вуд…

Олли, черт тебя дери!


End file.
